On The Fifth Floor
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: The paled orange colored rose sat on the windowsill lonely in it's slender vase but it meant everything to her colorless world. JackxKim Rated T for Depression, Mentions of Suicide, and Romance *OOC
1. First Sight

**On The Fifth Floor**

**~First Sight~**

* * *

No Pov

She stared blankly at the pale-white colored wall. To her content, the constant drips of an IV gave some noise into her silent room. The bed she sat in was white with white sheets and white, soft woven blankets. Everything was white or either painted a slightly pale color. This room matched her being perfectly.

Even though the room did sound boring and did sound colorless, to her it was an amazing feeling. Yes, she did get a little lonely and depressed in her room but never bored. She always had things on her mind. Like the time her and her best friend explored the extremely tall building they both lived in and found more of an empty floor. Being the kids that they were the two decided to play games and get their blood flow pumping since they never did get to do that normally.

The machines that were next to the girl became apart of her to get her blood flowing on a daily basis, to keep her brain from killing herself and also; to keep her from running away.

Yes, she has tried to do so before and no, it did not go as she had hoped.

The window. It was the passage way to her deathly escape from the only home she has ever known. But knowing this, she'd never do anything too stupid. High slightly gray clouds hovered in the sky giving the towns' well being an eerie feel.

Even though she loved this time of year, rain season, many people did not. And she thought that was okay. She wanted to be different; her time was too short to not be.

On this particular day, she grew insanely mischievous and needed to get out if her room where the only person she saw was her nurse who raised her but she only came in four times a day.

Since she lived in this hospital for all of her life, she knew how everything worked and being the smart girl she was, she knew the times to do things that her nurse would probably not allow. But this being said, she needed a fresh breath of air. This time being natural not artificial air.

The girl swung her pale sickly skinny legs out form under the covers and over the side of the bed. Her chest length soft honey blond hair was brushed by the slight breeze she made as her weak body moved.

Yes she knew she was weak and sick but that didn't stop her from acting like she was a perfectly healthy young lady. The short pale pink shorts she wore were for little girls likely around the ages six to ten year olds; but she was fourteen. She was tiny for her age but her facial structure and the way she spoke was what gave away her real age.

A comfortably fit white tank-top with very thin white lace sewn on the top was what she wore over the shorts. And on her feet were light gray hospital socks, the smallest youth size. They were snug around her toes and feet giving her warmth but around the lower parts of her shin, they hung low and draped over themselves in being too large.

Once on her feet, she quickly but carefully pulled off some of the machine's wires that were inside her skin and stuck onto it. In hearing the emergency beeping noise that always alarmed when she removed the machines from her body, she quickly turned them off and cringed hoping no nurses heard her. After three seconds, she sighed a breath of relief and took her first step. On the table in between her machines and the wall that split up the crib and bed was a table and on the table was her person items including her phone, her brush, her notebook and pencil, and her iPod. But with all of those things was her hospital gown which she grabbed. Once it was in her hands, she pulled it around herself and tied it.

The small teen reached the closed door and peaked out of the slim window. Her nurse was not in sight. She smiled and opened the door and quickly slipped out. After shutting it behind her, she looked right then left. Which way did she want to go? The left way was calling her today.

She turned on her heel and started to walk down the hallway; hospital gown tapping on her shins right above her socks. Compared to other nurses and doctors and patience, she was tiny. Anyone could mistake her for a nine year old maybe ten year old. She walked down the hospital's hallway with her socks slipping off making a lot of room around her toes.

Making her way to the lobby of this floor, the fifth, she wanted to see Miss Josie. Now, Josie was the young adult at the front desk of the floor always taking phone calls and filing paper work.

The smell of bandages and medication lingered in the thin air but she was used to this feeling already. In hearing light laughs and the sound of toys and shows, she knew that she had just passed the kids' area. Inside was a cream painted room with childish safari animals painted on it. Many toys were everywhere including a train table and a small TV on the wall for shows.

Finally, after passing about four more rooms, she reached the lobby.

Few patients and patient's friends and family were sitting in the chairs around the waiting room reading magazines.

Phones' rings would be heard every few seconds from the five people on the inside of the rather large circular desk. The girl walked around it and soon, found Miss Josie. Merely twent-three, the young brunette said goodbye on her phone and looked up. Her warm smile greeted the girl and her hand waved motioning for her to come inside the desk area. The girl smiled and passed Josie to the desk's entrance. After entering, she received grins and welcomes from the other women working inside. Since she's lived at this hospital for all her life, she was able to meet everyone on the fifth floor and was able to grow some strong friendships with them.

"Hello sweetie. What's going on?" Josie asked her. The teen smiled and grabbed one of the five chairs bringing it over to Josie for there were only three of the five working today. After siting in it, the colorless teen smiled at Josie.

"Just wanting to finally come out after four days." her weak voice replied.

"Yep, I could have sworn that I haven't seen you for a little while." Josie replied sweetly. The girl nodded. She was now watching Josie write down some information on a paperwork sheet. Since the girl has seen this paper over a thousand times, she memorized how to fill it out and where every piece of information went. She then saw a name at the top.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"You haven't met him? I would have only guess you would have since you know nearly every patient on this floor." Josie replied looking at the girl's chocolate brown orbs.

"I stopped trying to meet all the patients because they all leave the hospital so quickly." She replied. Josie nodded, eyes shooting back to the paperwork.

"Well, it looks like he might stay here for a little while. Why not meet him later on today?" she asked. The girl just sighed a sigh of defeat and agreed.

"Alright. What's his room number?" she asked. Josie bit her lip with a smile.

"Room 439." The girl's eyebrows rose.

"But that's right across from mine." She told Josie. Miss Josie nodded.

"I know, but you should still at least say hi to your neighbor." The girl then nodded and got up from the chair and left the desk walking back down the hallway.

"And be sure to smile, beautiful!" Josie called to the girl.

"Okay!" she responded; voice sounding as if she were smiling intensely. The girl did not know what to do. She did not want what happened between her and many other teens her age to happen again; she meets someone and they grow close then, they are released from the hospital.

More people passed by her shooting grins towards the girl. She smiled back but kept walking towards her room.

Just two doors away from his, who's door is across from hers, she stopped seeing someone walk out. Immediately, she knew it was him. She was standing behind a medicine cabinet right outside the door of another room. Thankfully, it was not in use yet.

The girl kept watching him to see how he reacted to certain things, if her was shy or outgoing, even if he was nice or not.

He had long shaggy brown hair that looked a little messy. He wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. The same hospital socks she wore, were on his feet as well. She could only see his side since his back was to his door and he was talking to the doctor. Seeing how tall he was to Dr. Jansyn, who was nearly six feet tall, she thought he was about five feet eight inches. A lot taller than she was. The girl was about to walk out from behind the cabinet and invisibly slip into her room but the boy turned away from the doctor to walk back into his room. Her eyes widened as his eyes met hers. He stopped as a shy grin pulled at his lips. She grinned back. She then let out the deep breath of air that she had just realized she held thinking he would walk back into his room after he broke the eye contact. But when she looked up again, with his head down a little bit but high enough to make eye contact with other people, he slowly walked towards her.

_'Nope. Not going to happen.'_ she thought. The girl then turned around and started to walk back towards the front desk. After about three seconds, she felt that no one was following her now. Cautiously turning around, she turned and saw him standing there staring at her confused. With wide eyes, she whipped back around knowing that she virtually just asked him to follow her again. Her steps now became lighter and silent, quicker with more fright. She did not want to really meet him, she was just asked to say hi nothing more nothing less.

Thinking that it was a bad idea, she let her reflexes take over and she turned around again. But this time, he was nowhere to be seen. Even though a feeling of relief brushed over her, she did feel curious to where he had gone.

Today was Friday and knowing this she knew that it was almost the weekend. The days where the hospital was a little more full since more people did stupid things over the weekend and when stupid people do stupid things, there are more trips to the hospital. The fifth floor was slightly heavier already and it was only half past two. The girl then passed a doctor, eyes plastered to the hallway ahead of her. Then, she saw him. His attention was apparently taken from her to his doctor. Dr. Jansyn held his wrist, putting a hospital tag around it. Once he was finished, the boy let his arm down and she saw his forearm.

With a gasp, she realized why he might have been here. Bruises and slices were made horizontally across his wrist all the way up to his elbow. He couldn't be... Could he? Why was Josie so eager for her to meet him? This was probably the reason. She didn't want him to do something he'd regret. But then again, he was one of the thousands of teens who came to the hospital on a weekly basis that attempted to kill themselves. So why was Josie so eager for her to specifically meet him?

The girl now knew that she didn't want him to hurt himself so, she started to walk down the hallway towards them. Surprisingly, a wave of shyness caught her thoughts and they were sucked down by the undertow. She didn't know what to do. Her legs were still taking her towards the patient and doctor though.

Before she could stop herself, she walked right passed him barely brushing against him. The girl felt eyes on her but she didn't look back. The girl then opened her door and walk inside. Even though she knew it was a little bit weird to eavesdrop on people you don't even know, she did anyways.

"Do you know her?" she heard Dr. Jansyn's voice asked the boy. Knowing that he was still looking her way he responded,

"No." his voice sounded a little tired and scratchy as if he were screaming.

"She's been here all her life." Wait, why is Jansyn telling him this?

"Really?" the boy asked him turning back to Dr. Jansyn.

"Yes. She's fourteen." The boy looked shocked considering he thought she was just a child because of how small she was.

"Oh, what's her name?" he asked Dr. Jansyn. The girl then clung tightly to her hospital gown she wore in anxiety to what Dr. Jansyn's answer might be.

She thought about a million things each millisecond that ticked by. She thought about her name, she thought about if it would in fact draw them closer, she thought about why Josie wanted them to me, about why Dr. Jansyn was talking to the boy about her why she's even thinking about all these things; but she couldn't stop herself. Her heart rate was ascending but it was almost dangerous because of her sickness. Then, everything had stopped all at once. She heard her name for the first time in almost four years; the name she almost forgot.

"Her name is Kim."

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	2. Kissing Your Scars

**On The Fifth Floor**

**~Kissing Your Scars~**

* * *

No Pov

Her eyes were glued to the ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep. The bed she once knew as her comfort was just the opposite, the chilly air she once knew as her relief was just the opposite as well. But, her usually dark and colorless mind was just the opposite. She never said a word to him. They only exchanged one glance. And that created the five seconds that changed her mind's well being. Her heart brushed against her rib cage just thinking about how he looked at her. She didn't know why though. I mean he was the guy who hid all his emotions behind a fake smile and emotionless eyes, the guy who always wore hoodies to hide his scars. But that wasn't what lured her to him. It was his plead. Yes, he was screaming at her without even taking a breath; without saying a word. She knew he needed help, she knew that she had to save him. And that was why she thought he was like her; her everything.

The girl turned to her side. Her left arm clutched around her stomach. Hearing Dr. Jansyn say her name made her stomach drop. She hasn't heard her name in what felt like forever. If she felt this way in just hearing her name, then what would she feel when she hears him say it. She then moved her gaze to the door's window. She could just barely see his's door. She wanted to talk to him so badly but an odd shyness crept over her mind. She never felt this way around anyone and it was starting to scare her.

Almost an hour passed and she never broke her gaze from his door. Then, her breath vanished. She could hear her heart beat booming through the room. He exited his room without a nurse. Before she could even stop herself or register what she was doing, she was already at the door.

Her cold hand was on the door's handle and her other was on the doorframe. She watched his figure through the slim window. He looked left and right and once he found that the nurses were all in rooms or not in the hallways, he started to run to the right. She finally let herself breathe when he was away from their doors.

When she thought it was an okay time to leave, she opened the door and slipped out. She has done this before, sneaking out, but this time was different. Was it because she felt sick again? Or was it because of her guilt for running out yet again? Or was it because of him, she was following him?

Her light footsteps were silent because of the socks she wore. In a distance, she saw his brunette hair bounce with his each move. When she saw him turn to the right, she started to run; making it to a full out sprint. Then, she turned the corner too quickly and gasped. His chocolate brown eyes beat down at her.

She then grabbed the corner of the wall and pulled herself away from him hiding behind it. Her breath hitched in her throat as she mentally cursed herself for getting her heart to beat too hard; it was in excruciating pain. She heard him take a cautious step towards her.

She wanted to just pop out and look into his gorgeous eyes again but she couldn't. She was frozen behind the corner.

"Hey, it's okay." her eyes snapped closed in hearing a certain sweetness in his voice. She took a step closer and pushed her head around the corner. They were just inches away from each other.

"What are you doing?" her small quiet voice asked him. She watched his every move not dreaming about breaking the stare. A small blush made his way to his cheeks and he avoided any eye contact with her.

"Tell me." she demanded but with no authority present in her voice.

"I um..." he was rambling not knowing what to say. She looked down at his hands and saw him fumbling with something inside of his hoodie pocket while he pulled at his sleeve to cover his hand.

"I know..." she mumbled a few seconds later. His eyes zipped to hers. She then avoided eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. His heart beat started to race and a thought ran through his head. What if she had known? She was the girl who saw him in the hallways just earlier that day and he wore short sleeves. What if she thinks he's a crazy suicidal? But then again, she wouldn't have followed him. Unless she was asked to?

The girl groaned and lifted up her arm. She still wore the white tank and pale pink shorts under the hospital gown.

"Me too." she whispered. His eyes widened in shock as he lifted up his hand. His touch was soft and gentle under her hand. He gently pushed back the gown's sleeve as he stole a glance from her. When his eyes met her forearm and wrist, his breath was caught in his throat. White streaks tore across her skin. Some were still scabbed as others were barely noticeable. What hurt him the most was that a very deep scar was just across her main artery right on top of her wrist. He then made eye contact with her. Neither of them broke it.

"Why do you do this?" he asked her for the first time feeling broken for another suicidal.

"Because, my life means nothing. I'm stuck in here twenty-four-seven because if I leave I could catch a sickness and die. I'm going to die anyways." he shook his head violently as she said that.

"You've been here for a while and they will make sure you live. They will make sure that every blood cell in your body is strong and every brain cell in your head is fully functioning. You will be healthy and go home again." his words soothed her... until he said the last sentence. She yanked her wrist away from him.

"No. This is my home. I've known no other. I was born here in the same room I live in now. I've known no parents just nurses I've had no friends accept doctors." he nodded and looked at the ground.

"Well you do now." she looked at him confused.

"I'll be here for a while." he told her a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, that's why I tried to kill myself." he whispered. He lifted his hand and rose his sleeve up. Her breath hitched again.

"I'm going to die anyways." she then pushed his arm down and shook her head as she made eye contact with him.

"No you're not." she told him authority now present in her voice.

"I'm not?" he asked. She shook her head more violently still not breaking eye contact.

"No. You're not going to die. I won't die. We're going to get better together. We'll stay strong until we are released." she told him. He couldn't help but have a small grin pull at the corner of his lips.

"Yes, we will." he told her. With a grin, she bit her lip as he slipped his hand into hers. He then pulled her to his side and started to walk down the hallway to where he first planned on going.

After a minute or two, the pair stopped at the doors at the end of the hallway. The doors exited out into a balcony. Her body froze as he grabbed the door's handle and pulled her hand. He then whipped around to her confused. She shook her head with a shocked expression on her face.

"I haven't been outside for over five years. I can't." she mumbled. He then turned to her.

"It's okay. You know, it might make you healthier getting natural air in." After taking a second to think about it, she nodded. He smiled making her heart fall out of her chest and run down the street. He turned to the doors and slowly opened them.

The first wave of the chilly December breeze brushed her hair. She gasped and pulled his arm closed to her. He then stood as close as he could to her. Her head hung low as she pulled her hospital gown's sewn top to her smiling lips. His arm was around her and his head down by hers as well. The two then made it to the edge of the balcony and sat down on the cement colored stoned bench.

Then, a tiny icy snowflake landed on her nose. She jumped at first but then tried to look at it crossing her eyes. He laughed a little at her and then let another one fall on his finger tips. His arm was still around her slim sickly body.

"Um..." She started a few minutes later, his gaze looked at her as he pressed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can I do something?" she asked timidly. He was confused but dared to reject her.

"Alright." he chuckled. She then slipped out from under his arm and held his covered up forearm across her lap. Stealing a millisecond long glance from him, she then pulled the sleeve up from his wrist.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh..." she interrupted him. Heart rate increasing drastically, she then leaned down to his wrist. Then, his heart nearly broke. When he had realized what she was doing, he slid off of the stone bench and sat on his knees in front of her. Her lips pressed against his scars and his lips clenched trying to hold back tears. She knew. She knew the feeling. She knew the feeling of needing help and needing someone to comfort you. So, she did comfort him.

"Ki-"

"No." she whispered against his scars. She kept kissing them until she reached his elbow. She then looked up at him and sat up. His arm was still across her lap and a sorrowful expression painted his face.

After nearly two minutes of a comfortable gaze, he then looked down at her arm. He pulled it to where it was in front of him and he slid the sleeve up.

After stealing yet another glance from her, he then focus on her scars and brushed his lips against them before gently pressing them against her scars as she did to his. The grip on her opposing gown's sleeve grew harder as she felt his lips against her forearm.

Once he reached her elbow, he slowly stood up not taking his eyes off of hers and sat next to her again. She then rested her head on his shoulder as she pulled her sleeve back over her scars.

"Why did you run out of your room towards the balcony?" her high voice asked. He then sighed wishing she had forgotten about that.

"Because, I... I um..." he kept rambling on. She shook her head.

"It's okay. I know why I just wanted to hear you say it. You don't have to because I trust that you won't do it." she told him. He then made eye contact with her.

"You trust me?" he asked her surprised. She shrugged.

"Well, you're the only person for me to put my trust in so mine as well do it." he just smiled as she said that. For the first time in a long time for the both of them, the pair sat in complete happiness and just enjoyed the company of someone else besides themselves.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	3. Happy Birthday Lovely

**On The Fifth Floor**

**~Happy Birthday Lovely~**

* * *

No Pov

He rested his chin on his knees, gray gloomy eyes staring out of the window. He sat on the windowsill of his room's window. Streaks of icy rain fell down the window giving the shadow in his room an eerie look. The weather outside reflected his mood that day. He was better just a week ago, he was with her a week ago, so how did he just slip back into depression? How did his happiness fade again?

The bruises on his arms were not fading anymore, they were coming back. He knew that she would slap him right now if she saw what he has done the past week, but he can't see her right now. Nor she, he. The memories of just the past week lingered in his head and every time he'd think about them, he'd hurt himself with the rubber band around his left wrist. He'd pull it back as far as it would stretch then let go, making the rubber band slap his returning scars. For a while he's been enjoying it.

He wanted to know where she was and how she was but he was tired of bothering his nurse. He had asked her over a hundred times a day wondering if she was recovering. It all happened just a week ago. It felt like eternity to him. Days turned into weeks, hours years, and seconds decades. She stayed in her bed for that long. For one thousand years. He needed out of this. It was killing him. The nurses that attend to him have also realized that he's been getting sicker and sicker. What scared them the most was just two days ago. It didn't scare him though, he meant to do it.

Anytime it was time for him to eat, he'd eat it since the nurses would stare him down telling him to eat it all. But once they'd leave, he'd rush into the restroom and make himself throw it all up again.

But two days ago was when they found him doing it. It scared him when they had and it made him throw up blood. No one, not even the doctors, found out what caused it. Was it his sickness? Was it an allergy? Was it his depression? He doesn't care... He hasn't cared about anything in his life until he met her and since he hasn't seen her in over a week, he's been in the deepest depression he's remembered himself to ever be in.

It was that particular day that felt different to him. He had an odd feeling arouse in spirit. He then turned his gaze from the window and to the door. Just three seconds later the nurse walked in. He knew the exact moment a nurse would come and check on him. But this time it wasn't the nurse. It was her doctor. His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped. He didn't know what to expect. Was she alive? Was she dead? He couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up from the windowsill and walked up to the doctor, just staring at him.

"She wants to see you." the doctor muttered to him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He stole a glance from the door to the doctor, then back again.

"You mean, she's-" he whispered. The doctor nodded with a grin. The patient's lips pulled to a smile for the first time this long stressful week.

He was finally going to see her again.

After glancing at the doctor again, the teen raced passed him and walked out of his room. He then placed his hand on the door nob of her room and slowly turned it. The door opened silently and he peaked his head through the gap. Seeing her nurse talking to the girl, his eyes widened and he slipped in. His feet took full control and brought him deeper into the room. That was when she noticed him. Her eyes widened.

"Jack!" she exclaims. His heart races in hearing her say his name. He made his way over to the bed and she nearly jumped out of it to hug him. Her arms shot around his neck and he brought her to him. His nose was against her neck and he smiled uncontrollably. He then caught a glance from the nurse who smiled at the two and he smiled back. After writing one short thing on paperwork, the nurse left the room.

Without taking her arms away from his neck, she then laid back down on the bed. Pulling his left arm from her for a second, he lifted the blanket up and slipped in next to her. The bed top was raised so they could sit up slightly. She leaned against him as he laid her arms across her stomach. But, right when he touched her stomach his eyes widened and he flinched them away. He felt something under her hospital gown that scared him.

"No, No." she whispered and pushed his hands back down across her.

"Two days ago they made me have tubes." she told him. It hurt him to know that. He knew what she was born with and he suddenly became stressed to know that it has gone this far. What made him more uneasy was that he had an idea of what had gotten her sick in the first place. Just one month after their meeting, the two were best friends and were never apart from each other. He brought her over to the cafeteria. They talked about their sickness, about memories they each had earlier in their lives, and just about anything in general.

She had told him that her sickness turned her cells in her body against herself and that she could easily poison herself. It had happened several times before; her eating something and the enzymes from certain foods can react with the acids in her body making a deadly poison. So when she said that they had her on feeding tubes, his heart skipped a beat in knowing it could have been what she ate that day.

The grip around her waist tightened comfortably as he shifted.

"So what have you done this week?" she asked him. He was now tense not knowing how to respond.

"I've been really stressed waiting if you'd wake up again." he replied truthfully. She nodded and pushed herself closer to him. Her eyes then wandered to her hands and she put hers on top of his and just kind of, played with them. Then, when he relaxed his left arm, she turned it slightly and so when she gasped, he instantly knew that he had messed up.

She then turned his forearm to her and she gently touched the new found scars.

"Why did you do this?" she nearly yells sitting up a little.

"Well," he then sits up like she did and rests his chin on her shoulder looking at his work on his arm. "I really don't know, I almost broke the addiction whenever I met you but then it came back whenever I didn't see you." he then confessed.

"Please don't anymore." she mumbled. He nodded.

"I will try. But I can't make any promises." he reassured her. A weak smile pulled at her pale lips.

Biting her lip slightly, she lifted his wrist up and brought it closer to her. Her lips pressed against the scars and he chuckled a little as he felt it. When she moved over the newest one, slight pain zapped at it and his eyes shut as he laid back trying to ignore the fact that he just signaled to her that it had hurt him. Not really caring about it, she kept on until she was almost to his elbow. But before she could even kiss the scar, he pulled his arm away from her.

"Wait what-" she mumbled in a high voice sadden that he pulled away. Then, he turned her to him. A certain gleam in his eyes made her heart jump into her throat. Before she could even stop him, he pressed his lips against hers. She whined extremely surprised that he would do this but she recovered and quickly kissed back harder. When she moved up against him, that was when he leaned back and she on top of him.

He pulled away and her forehead rested on his. He smiled and she bit her lip as she always does when she's embarrassed. He then lifted a hand up and pressed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Smiling, she then rested her head on his shoulder, lips barely touching his neck.

She sat silently on the chair. Her toes just barely touched the ground but whenever she did, she'd push off the ground to make the large wheels spin her around. The wheelchair she sat in was a dull gray color and had one squeaky wheel that made the only noise in her colorless room. Her hair was thicker and more full so as her lips and skin color. She was slowly getting healthier. But even though she was, her mind was traveling at one thousand miles an hour making her energy level decrease.

She then threw her head back, now slightly brighter brown eyes wide staring at the ceiling. Her flimsy thin arms were just thrown over the sides of the chair and her legs stretched towards the ground toes still flexed spinning her around her hospital room she calls home.

Yes, she could just run out of the room and burst into his in lack of not seeing someone. Yes, she could just leave the room and completely ignore his command to her but she wouldn't. Even though she was getting sucked into the deepest currents of boredom, she would still listen to his words.

'_Now don't leave.' His signature smile warmed her. She smiled back at him. _

_'Why?' she asked trying to act as cute and innocent as possible. He just chuckled. _

_'Because, I need to show you something.' he replied. Her spirit lightened and she flashed a toothy grin sitting up in her bed thinking that he had just changed his mind and wanted to bring her along. He then laughed making her smile die. _

_'No, no. I'll be back. Just wait.' she then gave him the lip and her eyes looking like a begging dog's. He smiled again and walked over to her bedside. He pressed his lips against her forehead. _

_'I'll come back. Trust me, it's a surprise.' when he said the surprise word, her eyes gleamed with joy and excitement. She quickly nodded, hands folded in her lap. And with that, he left the room in search of her special surprise. _

She smiling at the vivid memory of the morning's events. It was only thirty minutes later, when she had been spinning in the wheelchair, but it felt like eternity.

The reason why she was in a wheelchair instead of just walking on her feet was because of her sickness. She wasn't completely better and she was definitely not strong enough to stand on her own yet. Did she care? No, she didn't.

Well, despite the words he'd told her, she was growing severely anxious. Anxious enough where she might get up and race out of the room to search for him. Thankfully to her sake, the door opened. She whipped her head to the door and her eyes lightened as a smile pulled at her lips. He walked in smile already planted on his lips.

"My savior!" she exclaimed. He laughed but she never did catch that his right arm was hiding something behind his back.

"Missed me that much?" he asked cockily. She blushed.

"Yeah of course I-" her chocolate brown orbs that light up his world glowed with an enchanting beauty when she saw what he was hiding. Interrupting her reply, he pulled his right hand out from behind his back. A paled orange colored rose with a dark green stem was what he brought for her.

"Wow." she muttered after numerous seconds of gawking. He smiled.

"You like it?" his raspy voice asked. She nodded a light pink blush creeping into her cheeks. He then handed it to her and she held it in her hand. Ignoring the hesitation that alarmed in her head, she held the flower for the first time, or any kind of flower for that matter. He then crouched to his knees and rested his elbow on the arm of her wheelchair.

"I haven't seen one in person before." she told him then looking into his eyes. He nodded.

"That's why I brought you one in your favorite color." her eyes widened.

"How did you- Josie right?" she corrected herself. With a smirk he nodded.

"Let's go." he chuckled standing up and walking behind her. She gasped as her face lit up again.

"Wait, where?" she exclaimed looking up at him.

"You'll see." he smirked and kissed her forehead. With that, he then started to push her out the door.

The wheels rode her out the door and he turned right first. She kept nagging him wanting to know why he's doing all of this but he'd just laugh and ignore her comments.

Then, once he turned the corner, he started to push her harder until they were up to a run. Her laughter made him laugh as well. Every time they would turn sharply, he'd move to the outside and she'd fall against him so it wouldn't be too much of an impact on her. Their laughter echoed through the hallways and made some doctors laugh as others shot them glares. He pushed her all around the fifth floor, through the lobby, waiting area, many hallways, and even the balconies.

Finally, he came to a stop. He stopped her next to the stoned bench on the balcony where they sat during that cold winter night. He then sat on the bench next to her chair. Resting her chin on her palm and elbow on the chair's arm, she stared him down. He then moved to make himself level to her. She then smiled when he got that close. After a few more seconds of staring, he finally answered her many questions with just one single answer.

"Happy Birthday lovely."

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	4. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
